She Came to Say Goodbye
by SecretChances
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Summary the full one is inside. Takes place a year after X3. I haven't seen that movie so correct me if I'm wrong on any detail. Angsty Rogan paring.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own X-Men or anything affilliated with it. So please don't sue me. Even if you did or tried you wouldn't get any money.

**Spoilers: **X3. I haven't seen it so if I got any detail wrong tell me. I only know what happens because I'ma snoop who always has to know what's going on before I see anything.

**Pairing: **Rogan so Rogue/Logan

**A/N: **This happens a year after X3.

**Summary: **Rogue returns to Xavier's a year after Alcatraz. Logan is still broken up over Jean and Bobby has moved on with Kitty. Logan and Rogue have words and she tells him goodbye.

* * *

She peaked around the bush to see him sitting by the graves as he had since it all happened. She hadn't seen it, she didn't know what to think; she wasn't even sure if the cure was even a cure. How could it be? The X gene was powerful; they had all witnessed that so how could it be suppressed? It was a risk she had taken but she longed for human touch. Hell, she longed for touch period.

She knew she had surrendered to everything she had missed in the past-she thought for a minute-oh three years at the most. Everything was clouded to her; misconstrued. Was it even fixable, she thought? She had been so different for so long it made her believe it could never be fixed; not now even. Like, how could she love Bobby and Logan at the same time? Was that even possible? She was so confused.

Things happened so fast around Xavier's since Alcatraz. Storm was headmaster, Logan was a teacher-which shocked the hell out of her-Beast, the loveable fellow, had joined the ranks of the X-Men full time and had taken her place, and Bobby and Kitty lived happily ever after. That thought made her sick. Anyway, she was sure Bobby and Kitty were together. After the ice skating escapade she knew what he longed for. A girl he could actually touch and kiss and hug and all the other stuff he had his mind on.

She couldn't handle it anymore. So much she remembered here at this school. Now all of that was gone. Even the spark of happiness she used to see in Logan's eyes when she was around him was gone. No one talked to her, no one waved to her, and no one did anything anymore. It was like since she got the cure, everyone thought she had betrayed the X-men. Everyone thought she had betrayed Professor Xavier. The sad thing was Logan didn't even try to stop her. _He _had even stopped talking to her. Whether it was because of the cure or it was the fact he was 'mourning his love for Jean'-as everyone said-she wasn't sure. But whatever it was, she couldn't stand it. She had to leave.

Disappearing behind the bushes again, she turned toward the school. She took a step and instantly regretted it. She foot landed in a large puddle and it splashed loud enough to where she was sure he could hear it. She froze waiting for the inevitable. Had she been caught? She tried to listen but she couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, she heard him growl and it sounded like he was right behind her.

She turned slowly and met him face to face. She saw tears glistening in his eyes and his face looked worn and wrinkled. It was worse now then it was when they first met. He looked as if he had aged considerably since they had last seen each other. The thing she noticed the most though were his eyes. They were filled with tears that had not yet fallen but that spark he had always had with her was back. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't in trouble.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gruffly, as usual. "I thought you had left." He had said that just to spite her, though his tone carried a hint of sadness and hurt. That was a bit of a shock to her.

"I did leave," she whispered; her voice echoing his.

"Then why did you come back?" He softened up a bit. His face brightened and the worn, wrinkled look he had just moments earlier disappeared.

She didn't answer. She looked away from him and walked to the bench nearby. He followed close behind, his fists clenched and jammed into his pockets. She sat down but he stayed standing up.

"Marie, I…" he trailed off.

"What Logan?" She looked up and their eyes met.

He shook his head and started pacing. She was getting fed up. She had better things to do. She had _other_ things to do. She just couldn't sit here waiting for him to gather the nerve to talk. The thing was, though, she couldn't get up. No matter how hard she tried to make her legs move she just could not leave. She was caught up in watching him and she felt he needed at least that much respect for her to stay and listen to him.

"I missed you, Marie. I wanted so bad to tell you to stay with me. I wanted you to stay here."

"Then why didn't you stop me!" Marie exclaimed suddenly getting angry. "Why did you let me go and throw away who I was?"

"You think that was easy for me? Do you honestly think I could I have said something to change your mind? It was bad enough I lost Professor Xavier, Jean and Scott then you came back and told me that you went through with the cure."

"Oh so now it's my fault? You were the one that practically told me to go. Remember? You said, 'I'm not your father, I'm your friend. If you want the cure go ahead and go.' You sealed the deal on that when you showed you didn't care."

He scowled at her. "You got it because of Bobby! Why should I care?"

"You should care because I got it for you!" He stopped pacing and starred at her."I don't care about Bobby. He's probably with Kitty not that that makes any difference."

Logan sat down next to Marie and took her bare hands. He turned them over in his hands and looked them over and felt them. They were smooth and really soft. He grasped them tightly then stared into her eyes. For a moment it felt like time stood still as he leaned in close to her and hugged her. They broke apart and with inches between them they kissed for the first time. Marie felt like her heart was about to melt.

"You never answered me," Logan said as the kiss ended.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she said, "What?"

"Why did you come back?"

She stepped back from him. "I'm getting married in a week. I came to say goodbye." She looked away from his searing gaze and walked away letting go of his tight grip.


End file.
